ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go back to the Future, The Powerpuff Girls
'Go back to the Future, The Powerpuff Girls '''is the remaster of the oringial Powerpuff Girls "Speed Demon" episode. Synopis The Powerpuff Girls are looking forward to a vacation in the Bahamas after school but a race home soon sends them to an alternative timeline where they discover that they've traveled fifty years into the future and that due to their absence, Townsville and its people have all paid the ultimate price for the Girls disappearing. Furthermore, HIM has become a huge threat... Who knows, But it's possible HIM notices and casts a nightmare spell for the girls' dreams! Trivia * The title of this episode shares the same title as the Michael Jackson song, "Speed Demon", which was also one of the music videos from the 1988 experimental anthology musical film, ''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. * According to fans of the show, this is one of the scariest and darkest episodes of the entire Powerpuff Girls series (with the other five being "Boogie Frights" (excluding the dancing motifs), "Power-Noia", "Tough Love", "Knock It Off", and "Abracadaver"). * It is revealed that Ms. Keane can teach math at a very advanced level. * During the episode, the Professor asks himself why he didn't write down how he created the girls, but in the episode Twisted Sister there's a book with it all written down. ** However it's possible he lost and then forgot all about the book. * When the girls fly in and land in the Mayor's office, it is a direct copy of Superman 2's General Zod and cohorts as they fly into the White House. * HIM doesn't frown at all in this episode. * This is the only episode that has Buttercup letting her hair down. * Ms. Keane's math explains what happens when the Powerpuff Girls are traveling through time. * This is one of the few episodes where Bubbles impersonates The Mayor, the other being "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever". * HIM's line "Seconds, minutes, hours, days and nights, crawl by on hands and knees as you race the speed of light" is a reference to The Twilight Zone episode, "Time Enough at Last", in which a man survives a nuclear blast and finds himself alone in a shattered world. The original line goes "Seconds, minutes, hours, they crawl by on hands and knees for Mr. Henry Bemis, who looks for a spark in the ashes of a dead world". * A later episode "Power-Noia" from 2002 reuses a lot of music that played in this episode. That episode is also very similar to this one. * The episode title shared the same name from the Phineas and Ferb ''junior novel. * This episode's plot is similar to the video game ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD, where the main characters go so fast that they get sent into the future, where everything is ruled by their enemy. * When the narrator says "So once again" at the end before saying "Hah, psych!" he sounds like SpongeBob when he said "Especially one that's going up a 90-degree angle!" in the SpongeBob episode "Rock Bottom". * Despite the girls begging the Professor to never leave Townsville, in the following season's episode "Town and Out", the girls end up leaving Townsville since Professor has a new job in Citiesville. Both episodes were written by Amy Keating Rogers and storyboarded by Charlie Bean. * When the Narrator says, "I'm never driving over 55 again" references to the Back to the Future trilogy about driving over 88 miles per hour would travel through time. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes